The present invention relates to apparatus for carrying a holster and particularly relates to a belt and holster combination for carrying a handgun wherein the holster is removable from the belt without the individual carrying the holster and handgun opening the belt or removing the belt from his or her person.
Conventional holster constructions frequently provide a loop on the backside of the holster body through which is received a belt. The belt, of course, is slipped through the loop and strapped about an individual thus enabling the holster to be carried by that person. The belt is also frequently threaded through belt loops on the individual's pants whereby it serves the dual purpose of enabling the individual to carry the holster while also providing support for the individual's pants. This arrangement, however, is somewhat inconvenient for the individual wearing the conventional holster. For example, when the individual wearing the above described conventional belt and holster arrangement wishes to remove the holster, it is necessary to first withdraw the belt from within the belt loop forming part of the holster. Thus, where the belt is threaded through the loops on the individual's pants, it is necessary to open the belt buckle and remove at least an end portion of the belt from several of the corresponding pant loops before the holster can be removed from the belt. Even after the holster is removed, the individual must then rethread the belt through the pant loops and rebuckle the belt in order to continue to use the belt for support of the individual's pants.
The converse is also a source of great inconvenience. That is, when the individual desires to wear the holster and carry a handgun, the belt must first be unbuckled and an end portion of it must be unthreaded from the corresponding pant loops before it can be inserted through the holster loop. Following that, the belt end must then be rethreaded through the pant loops and buckled. Consequently, whether removing the holster from the individual's belt or securing it thereto, the conventional belt and holster arrangement previously described can be a source of great inconvenience. There is thus an established need for a holster which can be conveniently attached to and removed from a person's belt without the concomitant inconvenience of opening the person's belt and removing at least an end portion of the belt.